When Battles Rage
by UnifiedNations
Summary: The nine realms are being targeted by a new threat, starting with Helheim, so the defenders of three realms come together to stand against it. (Contains my own representation of Hela Lokisdottir and all of the Avengers. (And my summary is terrible. Only canon slash.)
1. Chapter 1

Today was not a good day for Jack Samson. He's just found out he was dead, killed in a car accident on his way to work. He was in an endless queue of more depressed looking people, all in chains. He stretched to look over the line of others, but seeing nothing but blackness. He looked around.

The room he was in- more of a cave really- seemed to stretch endlessly, the opening where he had come in now non-existent in the darkness. If he looked up, he could see large black Stalactites of enormous size hanging precariously from the ceiling, looking like they might drop at any moment. A single drop of black slime dripped from one above his head and fell, landing on his manacles. He shook it off.

The line suddenly moved forward and he was shunted so he fell on his knees. When he looked up, all the other people- souls- had vanished, leaving only him kneeling and on chains on the floor. He looked around to see darkness-

"Jack Samson, your judgement day has come. Your past will be reviewed and your soul sent to where you deserve." A chilling female voice came from out of no-where and he shivered, and then stood- suddenly face-to-face with a beautiful young woman.

He had to hide his grin. He's always been good with women- he knew exactly what to say and when to say it, how to get them to do anything.

He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke over him. "Do not attempt to talk your way out of this. Now walk." Two dangerous-looking, huge guards in plated armour appeared out of the darkness behind the woman, wielding battle-axes. Jack shut his mouth and began walking, tripping over the chains on his feet and being shunted forward by the pointy blade of one of the axes.

"Halt." The woman said, before walking forward to some stairs, at the top of which was a throne. She knelt and placed a hand on her heart- a hand, Jack suddenly realised, was rotting. Her entire arm had a mouldy, green colour, and her fingernails were discoloured, some missing. He swallowed.

"Your highness. Samson is here." Jack Heard a sort-of-shuffling noise come from the throne and saw a pair of thin legs swing off of the arm. The occupant had been sprawled across it.

"Thank-you, Ganglöt." Another voice called from the shadows, before the person placed their feet on the ground and stood, then walked into the dim light.

Jack had to hold back a laugh. **_This_**, this child, was the so-called 'Goddess of the Underworld'?!

The child in question was a small girl, who looked as if she was around thirteen to fifteen years of age with a smooth face and emotionless expression. In one hand she held a small orb, in which several colours danced, and in the other a spear.

"Samson, you will remain silent until I have deemed it right for you to defend yourself, if at all. I will-"

"Is this it?!" Jack laughed, looking at the guards and at Ganglöt, who glared at him with one white and one red eye. "This, this is my judgement? A kid?" He began laughing harder, before one of his arms was grabbed in a vice-like grip and twisted behind his back. He broke his laughter with a choked yell and bent forward, his hand being twisted to his shoulder. The girl had vanished.

"I would advise not to anger me, _mortal."_ She hissed, jerking his arm back further and eliciting a shriek as the bones began to crack. "I am in no mood to be jested with." She released him and moved to the stairs.

"Your life has been reviewed. You shall be taken for your punishment now." Jake didn't have time to scream before the floor swallowed him.

"My lady, are you-"

"Ganglöt, what have I told you about calling me by my forename when we have not got company?" The Goddess of the Underworld said, her tone a lot friendlier (if you could call it that.).

"Y-yes, Hela. My mistake." Ganglöt replied, twisting her hands behind her back. Hela walked up the stairs to her throne and sat down, swinging her legs up onto one of the armrests and leaning against the other.

"Has there been any news of the other realms?" She asked boredly, examining her blackened nails. Ganglöt waved a hand and several scrolls appeared.

"There has been no important news from Alfheim, Muspelheim, Nidarvellir or Jotunheim, but of Midgard and Asgard…" she trailed off. Hela immediately grew vaguely worried.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's… your father." Hela's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What has happened?" She said, with some urgency in her voice. She hadn't seen her father in years, only permitted to see him when he was on missions that required going to Helheim. Although scarce, she could easily count those brief meetings as some of the best times in her life.

"He fell into the void between he realms after the Bifrost was destroyed, and was discovered by…" Ganglöt's eyes widened in horror. "The Chitauri."

Hela sat up straight and stared at her. "What of him?!" She almost shouted.

"He… he was tortured for what was several hundred years in… that realm and forced to do their bidding." She managed to gush out. She was terrified about what would happen if Hela got angry. Said Goddess leaned forward. "He then… lead their armies in invading Midgard… but was stopped by your… uncle, and a group of mortals." Her strong voice sank to an almost-whisper at the end. "He is now being held in the dungeons of Asgard. He is not in a good state-"

"Of mind nor body." An unfamiliar voice called from a dark corner. Both Hela and Ganglöt whipped round, their dead eyes scanning.

"Who goes there, unnoticed, in my very realm?" Hela hissed, standing regally.

"This is an interesting place, you know." The woman replied, stepping forward. Hela's green and red eyes narrowed.

The woman stood tall, her green armour hidden under a black cloak. She smiled at Hela, although it was not a welcoming smile.

"Now now, child. I merely wanted to visit and… discuss something with you." Hela almost shivered as the ice-cold voice reached her.

"Out of the question. Now leave, before I make today your judgement day." She raised a hand and willed the ground to swallow the woman whole- but nothing happened.

"Your childish tricks will not outdo me." Hela was suddenly knocked off of her feet by Ganglöt as a burst of pure energy rocketed towards her and hit her servant.

Hela's eyes narrowed in hate and she spun round, her incantation flying at the Enchantress and managing to singe her dress. She cursed and aimed a staff at the girl, hissing out a charm and sending it rocketing towards her.

And so the fight between Enchantress and Goddess raged.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first Avengers fanfiction and I hope the opening isn't too terrible ^^' now this does contain my own representation of Hela Lokisdottir, NOT the official Marvel version. I started writing this... last year, ahah, but got distracted ^^' the rest of the Avengers will be coming in next chapter!**

**I hope it isn't too terrible, and feel free to review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow- don't push me, Tony!" Clint snapped, straightening up and glaring at the billionaire playboy philanthropist.

"All right Legolas, don't go all Lord of the Rings on me." Tony waved it off and got his phone out. He and the other Avengers- excluding Thor, who was on Asgard- were standing in Tony's lab, waiting for the man- child, really- to show them something 'new and totally awesome'.

"Tony, can't this wait for another time? Fury wants us all in a meeting and-"

"Shush, Natasha, this will only take a minute." Said billionaire playboy philanthropist waved his hand at the assassin and tapped a few buttons on a screen. "Behold… the new Stark clean-energy-powered car!" part of the floor near where Clint was standing vanished and a car appeared, rotating, from the hole. The other Avengers stared as Tony almost jumped up and down with excitement. "Isn't it awesome? It took me three months and one hell of a lot of money, let me tell you-"

"Yes, it's very nice. Anything else you want to show us?" Natasha said quickly.

Tony almost –_almost- _pouted. "We can go for a spin! Come on come on come on." He literally pushed everyone to the car, and opened the door for Natasha. "Ladies fir-"

He stopped and they all looked up when they heard a distant crash. And another. And another. And another that sounded suspiciously close to them-

Steve knocked everyone back as a final crash sent something flying through the ceiling of the lab and slamming into Tony's new car, smashing right through it and obliterating the centre, leaving a gaping crater in the floor.

"WHAT THE FU-" Tony yelled, before Clint clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

A small, black cloth-covered mound lay in the crater, a single porcelain coloured hand sticking out and laying deathly still.

Natasha unsheathed her gun and Clint retrieved his bow, as Steve took a fighting stance and Bruce stepped forward to investigate- he hadn't been shaken enough to Hulk out.

The doctor quietly climbed over the remnants of the car and into the crater, the others watching his every move. He gently pinched a corner of the fabric and lifted it completely off of what it was covering.

The Avengers all gasped.

A young girl lay in the crater, covered in blood and black slime with rips in her tattered black dress. Her limbs were bent at alarming angles, obviously broken, and already a pool of- black?- blood was seeping out from under her dark hair. Bruce leaned forward, wrinkling his nose at the overwhelming smell of iron, and gently placed two fingers on the throat, over the vein. He stayed there for several seconds before straightening up and shaking his head.

"She's ice cold with no pulse. I think she's been dead a while." He said quietly. The other Avengers hung their heads.

The girl only looked around thirteen or fourteen, and she was pretty. Her face seemed peaceful and void of pain.

"Jarvis, do some body scans. I want to see what happened to her." Bruce and Tony said simultaneously, both walking over to the monitors.

"Poor girl…" Natasha murmured. She examined the corpse slightly sadly.

"Oh my god…" Bruce said quietly, his hands shaking. "Guys, come look at this." The others did so, staring at the screen.

"She's… she's been through hell. Almost all her bones are broken or fractured, including her skull and spine. It looks like she's been whipped too, if these marks on her arms are anything to go by, but they seem to have healed years ago…" he trailed off, surveying the report looking slightly ill. "But the strangest thing is… she's been dead a long time. And she hasn't been frozen, but-"

_"Sir, there are several other things about this girl that should be noted-"_

"Note them then Jarv, now shut up."

_"But sir, there are two which I should tell you that particularly stand out-"_

"Jarvis. Note. Shut." Tony glared at the camera in the corner of the workshop, and Jarvis stopped talking.

"Shouldn't you have listened to him? I mean, it did sound like it was pretty urgent." Bruce said, eyes still glued to the hovering screen as he read the diagnostic.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can wait. We have to find out who this girl is, what the hell happened to her and-"

"Uh… guys?" Clint muttered from behind him. They all turned and were met with a sickening sight.

The girl's bones were straightening themselves with loud _cracks_, the skin knitting itself back together over the bloody rips as though it happened every day. The girl's torso almost re-inflated as her ribs jerked back into position, and her body shuddered as her spine straightened itself with a snap.

Then silence.

All five Avengers stared at the body of the girl on the floor, who looked as if she could have been sleeping.

"Hey Jarvis, darling..." Tony drawled, edging around the others to get a slightly closer look. "Pray tell about those 'other things' you mentioned?"

_"Certainly, sir."_ The machine somehow sounded rather smug._ "First of all, the female's body does not appear to have been frozen, cryogenically or otherwise. Around half the internal organs would be in perfect working condition, the other half-"_

"Wait, _would be?_" Tony asked incredulously. Natasha shot him a 'shut the hell up' kind of glare and he let Jarvis continue.

_"If they were used, sir. Although it appears that they have never been used. In other words, it seems as if this girl has never, in fact, actually been alive."_

This left the team in a shocked silence.

_"Lastly, sir. There seems to be some kind of unknown energy surrounding her, we have nothing identical on file. However, there is something similar."_

"Tell us, Jarvis. Tell us now."

_"Very well sir. The closest energy signature we have on file is that of Loki Odinson." _

The five Avengers stood in silence for several seconds, before looking at eachother.

"... Well, sh-t."

The silence was broken by Tony, (no surprise there), who then turned back to the floating screen. "Jarv, I want full reports on similarities between this girl's signature and Loki's, any traces of where the hell she came from, portal, plane, whatever. And order everything I need for making a new one of those cars."

"_Certainly, sir." _Immediately words started appearing on each screen around the room. Tony and Bruce peered at them in turn.

"Right, there's a 26% match between the two signatures, and the readings from just before she dropped were from a... portal. Double sh-t." Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Right, we need to figure out what to do with this girl-"

"You will not do **anything** to me!" A new voice snarled from the corner of the room that the Avengers had their backs to. They spun around.

The girl who had been previously lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was now standing, although slouched over and gripping the nearby workbench so hard her knuckles were white. Steve raised his hands in a sign almost like surrender.

"He didn't mean it like that," He said calmly. "Can you tell us your name? Or where you're from?" His stepped forward as she swayed, almost falling, but them stumbled back as Steve neared her. She had let go of the workbench, and her legs trembled with the strain of keeping her upright.

"You will not d-do **_anything_** to me!" She repeated, her hands curling into fists as she glared at the Avengers.

"Okay, okay, we won't, I promise. Now tell me your na-" This time Steve practically leapt forward as the girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. He caught her just before she hit the floor and gently laid her down.

There was silence for several minutes, before Tony spoke again,

"Right… Captain Spangles, you take our visiting zombie up to one of the guest rooms and get Jarvis to keep an eye on her, I'll start repairing the tower and everyone else just… do you thing." The others nodded their consent and dispersed, Steve carrying the unconscious girl to the lift.

**A/N New chapter, yay! And enter the Avengers, minus Thor. I'm not 100% sure when the next one'll be up but hopefully it'll be soon. Please feel free to review etc :3**


End file.
